


Eins Zwei Polizei

by KLMNOPQ



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMNOPQ/pseuds/KLMNOPQ
Summary: 是带球车，Bandit惨遭nerf之后有感而发





	1. 戒断反应

很多问题只靠智力和学识是无法得出答案的，马吕斯 终于悟透了这个道理，但当他意识到的时候，事情已经发展到了不可控制的情态，他也会想，是不是因为自己的专业性太强，只要他再去积极的学习其他学科就可以解决呢，他心里明白这是在自欺欺人，但还是用自己所有的空闲时间拓展学识，过了半个月，他画出了一份改良版的ADS草图——哦，毫无作用。

他觉得问题可能出在自己身上，但前段时间的体检报告显示他的身体一切正常，只是比起前段时间又少了几斤肉，大概要归咎于极度不规律的作息时间，不过这并不重要，他想，可能是自己的脑子出了问题，自己引以为傲的工程师的脑子，对于看起来显而易见的逻辑问题却出了极大的纰漏，所有现象都指向一个令他不解的事实——他为什么会喜欢上多米尼克。

他很想直接询问多米尼克，但他知道盘问别人的感情状况是非常不礼貌的，他们住在同一个宿舍下，但除了平常必要的交流和挖苦外就没有更多了，他想着，也许他们能从朋友做起。马吕斯开始观察多米尼克的习性和爱好，他的睡眠算得上规律，但是一旦熬夜就会通宵，有时会在晚上抽烟，有兴致的时候会喝些啤酒，但不超过两升，这些都清楚的列在马吕斯的观察日记里，所以当他打开房看到多米尼克正在皱着眉头翻看时，他愣在了原地，而多米尼克只是从他身旁走过。

“不要再做这种无聊的事情了。”

马吕斯不会因为这种事情而难过——他不该难过的，只是觉得心里有点空落落的，但泪腺却该死的止不住，他走进自己房间的浴室擦了擦脸，等眼角和鼻尖的红色褪去，才回到床上，但无论如何也睡不着了。他又整天整夜的泡在实验室里，电脑和零件把他的生活占的满满的，甚至不愿意给自己留出一处喘息的机会，他怕自己一放松了，那感情又会生出芽来。

多米尼克费尽千辛万苦才找到隐藏在基地角落里的实验室——准确的说，是理工组的秘密堡垒，天知道和那个日本人搭话有多难，但另外两人又迟迟不肯开口，Mark不知道也就算了，他以为身为马吕斯的死对头的舒赫拉特总会知道些什么，但他也只是摇了摇头，最后还是江夏给了他答案，“毕竟他已经在里面待了四天了，作为同僚的你会担心也是正常的。”

他本以为会看到一个精神涣散的马吕斯的，但他担心了好几天的人正兴冲冲的拿着刚做出来的ADS改良样品机上窜下跳，好像完全没注意到实验室里多了一个人。多米尼克斜靠在门框上，看着他忙前忙后的收拾着桌子上的图纸，又万分开心的用机油擦拭他的ADS，忍不住咳嗽了两声，才得以让马吕斯注意到他。

“怎么了多米尼克？找我有事吗？”

他显然还在兴头上，多米尼克决定不打搅他。

“没什么，只是过来提醒你吃饭。”

“是呢说起来都有两天没吃饭了啊果然忙起来就容易忘事。”

他笑得像个傻子一样，多米尼克开始再次怀疑马吕斯是如何活到这么大的，他一脸鄙夷的准备拉上门，但却像是突然想到了什么似的，他回头向马吕斯抛了一句话。

“走吧。”

“什么？”

“跟我去吃饭。”

马吕斯有些不太明白，但他想要吃饭，也想要和多米尼克待在一起，所以他毫不犹豫的答应了，他甚至没有注意到自己都吃了些什么，只是不停的往嘴里塞着东西，因为他的ADS还没有开始测试，这又得耗费他一整天的时间，他匆匆擦了嘴就准备回实验室，多米尼克好像说了句什么，他没听清，但要是问回去也显得太尴尬了，马吕斯摆了摆手就走了。

他又回了实验室，一罐咖啡或是能量饮料就能让他集中注意力一下午，这种方法通常有用，但对今天的马吕斯不管用，他的脑袋里装的完全是别的事情，既然多米尼克讨厌自己，为什么还要叫他去吃饭，担心他会饿死吗，或许是出于作为队友的关怀，或许是被谁叫来的，他猜自己永远想不到这个问题的答案，但是却没法释怀。

他在实验室一直待到了晚上，才终于决定回宿舍了，也许他该给多米尼克道个歉，虽然他没觉得自己做错了什么，但他惹那个前卧底不高兴了，那问题应该就出在自己身上。

多米尼克从靶场回来，一开门就看到马吕斯坐在沙发上撑着脑袋，像是在思考些什么，听见他的声音便一下子转过头来，愣了一下。

“对不起，多米尼克。”

“什么？你在说什么？”

“上次惹你生气真是抱歉了！”

“什么玩意？”

马吕斯张了张嘴，什么都没说，就转头回了房间，他蜷缩在自己的床上，多米尼克甚至都不肯接受他的道歉，这让他难过极了，他想着，也许他应该彻底消失在多米尼克的视线里，从明天开始就在实验室待着，他想起自己没记录完的数据和满桌面没收拾的图纸，还有多米尼克那张不耐烦的脸，他决定今晚就走。

他的宝贝电脑和测绘工具都好好的放在包里，他放轻了脚步打算偷偷出门，老旧的木门发出沉重的声音，等有时间他一定要把这个门好好修一修，但还没来得及关门，他就被一把扯了回去。

“又要去实验室吗？那该死的地方到底有什么东西让你这么留恋？”

马吕斯被吓了一跳，他从没见过这么不讲理的多米尼克，他觉得这次自己一点也没错，多米尼克却朝他发脾气，于是他也胡乱喊叫了两句，什么你这人怎么这样，之前喜欢你一定是我脑子有坑之类的话。

“你说什么？”

马吕斯刚刚说了什么，他的大脑快速地运转着。

“之前喜欢你一定是我脑子有坑。”

哦，事情不妙，多米尼克这么讨厌别人了解他，一定会更讨厌别人喜欢他的，他得赶快跑，快到艾利亚斯的盾都没法闪到他。

他忘了自己的手腕还被多米尼克紧紧握着。

他们双双倒在宿舍门前，多米尼克全身的重量都压在马吕斯的腰上，而马吕斯的头则撞破了一个不小的口子，他哀嚎着，想用手去探探伤口，但傻子都知道那会更疼的，他倒吸一口凉气，一边叫喊着推开多米尼克——他当然没能成功，多米尼克掰着他的肩膀把他摁在地上，堵住了他试图骂人的嘴巴，又在他的下唇上啃了一口，这让马吕斯的叫声更痛苦了，他趁着还没有其他人看到这幅光景把工程师拉到他们的公寓里，锁上了门，他不可能逃得掉的。

“所以你喜欢我的方式是把我当成实验对象全方面的观察记录吗？”

“我……我只是想和你成为朋友。”

“我以为我们已经是了，而且即将更进一步。”

“不，多米尼克，你甚至还会电掉我的ADS！”

“原来你喜欢的人还不如一个ADS吗？！！”

“那你为什么要说我做多余的事情？”

“我的事情你直接问我就好了啊？”

马吕斯 气不打一出来，他还是想回实验室去，被自己喜欢的人这样侮辱实在是太令人生气了，但是多米尼克还是紧紧的抱着他。

“不要再勉强了马吕斯……还有，我一点也不讨厌你。”

他用更大的力气箍住马吕斯，他好像听见了什么东西断掉的声音，那是他的心弦吗？

不，好像真的有什么东西断掉了，工程师使出吃奶的力气甩开多米尼克，打开包后看到散落的键盘帽——今晚注定有一场恶战了。

后来他们都被古斯塔夫狠狠训了一顿，但那个老好人还是细心地给他们处理好了伤口，并给了他们两瓶凡士林让他们抹伤口，鬼知道他们回去会干什么，所以他又塞了两盒避孕套。

“你说医生是认真的吗？他到底觉得我们是什么关系?”

“会是我想的那样吗？我想当你的男朋友。”

“不，多米尼克，除非你重新给我买个键盘，再编好那套我最喜欢的灯光程序。”

“那你就是答应了。”

他假装生着气，但没有再挣开多米尼克的手。

——————————

这是放假前的最后一场演习了。

他们两个都需要这段假期来维持一下他们刚刚建立起来的关系，但时间不急着这一会，多米尼克想着，放下了手中的电箱。

团队装备-10

他看了看马吕斯手中的M870，决定去打野。但刚走没多久，马吕斯就判定死亡了，狙击手王他那里扔了个烟雾弹，才开始大胆地瞄准那个窗口，热成像镜让他暴露无遗，如果那个ADS还在的话，多米尼克懊恼的摇了摇头，他看了一会儿摄像头，然后决定出去偷人，如果从二楼的楼梯出去，就可以把三楼的进攻方打的措手不及，他的MP7已经蠢蠢欲动了，他扒了门跑出去看见一个身影就开始扫射，但还没来得及瞄准就被狙击手爆了头。

“Glaz怎么会在那个方向的！！！”

“Lower your voice，Bandit，又不是只有一个狙击台。”

他懊恼的躺在外侧的台阶上，马吕斯现在在做什么呢，可能发现了自己消失的ADS和多出来的电箱，正喋喋不休的骂着他，谁知道呢……他还是只能躺在原地看看摄像头，马吕斯正趴在自己死去的窗户边上百无聊赖的摆弄自己的手指头。

他真可爱。

他起初被自己的想法吓了一大跳，毕竟马吕斯是个年近四十不懂人情还整天惹人生气的工程师，但他们已经确定关系了，这样想应该也……没什么问题吧。

意料之中的，是进攻方的胜利，毕竟开局就死了两个，他和马吕斯两人收拾了东西也就准备回去了。

怎么可能就这么回去，多米尼克已经坐上车时才发现自己已经硬了的事实，他在摄像头里看到的不仅是马吕斯蜷在一起的手指头，还有他高高翘起的屁股，他承认他对这个工程师有过很多性幻想，但在演习基地里干起来绝对不是其中之一，他不知道他该不该对马吕斯提这个要求，但他还是说出来了，他没有做出多米尼克任何设想中的反应，只是疑惑地歪了脑袋。

“那你想要怎么做？”

“在车上。”

“这样真的行得通吗？”

“你怎么老是问这种问题。”

“唔，好吧，那我应该做些什么。”

“躺好。”

多米尼克把副驾驶的椅背调到几乎平行的角度，他曾经非常擅长这种事，但是面对这个明显没什么经验的工程师，他看着马吕斯充满疑惑的眼睛和不解的表情——他做不到。他捂住自己的眼睛懊恼的叹了声气，这太难了，他根本不会应对马吕斯这种类型的人，他躺回驾驶座上，不打算理会马吕斯投来的视线。

“怎么了？”

“我做不到。”

“那你打算怎么办，这样子回去吗？”

“还能怎么办，我又不可能真的在演习场地就摁着你来一炮。”

马吕斯试探性的提出了一个解决方案，他打量着多米尼克，从脸一直到腿。

“我来帮你，我们换个位置，你只要躺在这里就好了。”

多米尼克信了他的话，现在副驾驶座上的人是他了，马吕斯双腿岔开跪在他身上，帮他解开那件该死的牛仔裤，用充满好奇的眼神打量着，幸好他没有取出什么游标卡尺之类的玩意，不然多米尼克一定会表演一个现场去世。他不知道马吕斯在想什么，只看见他眼里满满的兴奋，天知道马吕斯盯着他那话看了多久，他觉得自己甚至已经软了，那工程师才用上了手。

“我从没见过你这样标致的。”

“求你闭嘴吧马吕斯。”

“我这是在夸你！”

马吕斯有些生气，他俯下身去含住尺寸算不上小的前端，又抬眼看向多米尼克的眼睛。

他真的要当场去世了。

马吕斯的技术算不上好，毕竟他是第一次做这种事情，但他有着工程师的谨慎和细心，不错过任何一个细节，也小心的不碰到任何一个牙齿，多米尼克无论如何也想不通，他究竟是如何做到在显得色情的同时保留住那份可爱的。他的舌头有些笨拙，话多的习惯并不能改善这一点，但多米尼克很喜欢，他知道马吕斯已经足够努力了，更别说他实际上很享受，不断溢出的液体足以说明这一点了。

“多米尼克，”

马吕斯停下了动作看着他。

“你有没有听见奇怪的声音？”

“别傻了，不会有人还留在这里的。”

“但我……”

他把马吕斯的头按下去，让那份湿润和温暖继续裹缠着他，工程师的舌头努力的舔舐着他口腔里的东西，这让多米尼克也不住的吟出声来，这对马吕斯来说无疑是一种鼓励，毕竟他把自己从数量不多的毛片里理解到的事情悉数用到了多米尼克身上，他的舌头顺着柱身滑动，舔过上面的所有凸起和褶皱，他几乎能通过那些张扬的青筋感受到多米尼克的脉搏。

多米尼克也不怎么轻松，他几乎有些控制不住自己，开始在马吕斯的口腔里胡乱的冲撞，那个可怜的工程师，还没有完全反应过来就被顶的不知所措，阴茎划过上颚的感觉让马吕斯止不住的颤抖，但他还是能勉强的含住，虽然他已经被顶的眼泪都出来了，但鼓鼓的脸颊还是让人不住地想欺负他。

最终，多米尼克还是射在了他嘴里了一部分，等他们两个都反应过来的时候已经来不及了，剩下的那些液体则顺着他抽出的动作被甩在了马吕斯的脸上。

工程师被呛得说不出话来，他咳嗽了两下，把脸上的精液全都用手指抹干净。

“车上有纸吗？”

“我找找，我想应该会有的。”

“没有也就算了吧，还有，我又听到声音了。”

“我也听到了，所以我们还是尽快走吧。”

多米尼克整理好衣服回到驾驶座上，他抬头看了一下后视镜，马吕斯正在挨个吮吸他的手指。

“该死的……马吕斯，等我们回去了……我发誓今天晚上要操死你。”

“好啊。”

工程师像是完全没感受到威胁似的，对他展开了一个算得上灿烂的笑容。

“不过我想我还是先回实验室吧。”

“不马吕斯你答应我……”

“毕竟你今天又电掉了我的ADS。”

他太天真了，他以为马吕斯不会注意到的。

“你怎么……”

“我看到你走到窗口，然后放下了电箱。”

为了保护ADS都做到这份上了吗！！！多米尼克心里酸酸的。

“我其实只是想看着你而已，不过……”

“那你干嘛看我啊！为了提防我每一个电箱吗？”

马吕斯的回答意外的简单。

“因为我喜欢你啊。”

 

FIN


	2. 我们会永远在一起

他在一片纯白的隔离病房里醒来。白光晃在他的眼膜上，有些刺眼，又无比安心，他把手臂挡在脸上，长长的叹了口气。

他从地狱归来了。

先进来的当然是整日盯着病房监控的古斯塔夫，他们隔着那层透明的玻璃互相望着，他们可以通过病房里完备的设施通话，他只知道古斯塔夫告诉他不要紧张，他的病情现在很稳定，但还需要更近一步地观察，至于别的事情，他也不知道自己听进去了多少，他的脑子里迷迷糊糊的，像是被塞进了充满棉花的隔层里，什么都不那么明晰。

接下来是接到通知后就立马赶来的多米尼克，他几乎是当场哭了出来，这引得马吕斯多多少少想要发笑，这个曾经善于隐藏感情的前卧底，在失而复得的喜悦中泣不成声，但他也没能笑多久，他的伤口又开始隐隐作痛了，他猜想这可能是麻药的效用减退了，这随后得到了古斯塔夫的肯定，过了一会，多米尼克终于穿好了防护服，带着医生刚刚敲完的，有三管剂量的麻药，走进了隔离病房。

马吕斯没想到自己真会作为主角出现在这样的场景里，他是说，他的爱人紧紧的搂住他的上身，他从来没有被这样抱过，除了他们在床上的时候，多米尼克几乎又要掉下泪来。

“我几乎就要以为你死了。”

“我在这里，多米尼克。”

他虚弱的回应着，他其实也不太清楚自己在说什么，他只知道多米尼克现在更需要安慰，他流下的眼泪打湿了他的衣领，马吕斯隔着他的头盔看得一清二楚，他好像只是在看着这一切，他不知道该做出什么样的反应，医生和感染来源都在他的帮助下被运了出来，他倒在血泊里的时候也没什么感觉——毕竟他那会昏迷过去了，只是在被救起后，才明晰的感受到大腿上的痛楚，他的眼前糊着一片血，他听见枪声和惨叫声，分不清是从谁那里传来的，他听见石块落在身旁，听见巨大的撞击声，这样的恶战不知道持续了多久，他听到Thermite的声音，他说他们可以回家了。

“我在这里，多米尼克。”

他又重复了一遍，他的伤口边缘有点痒痒的，他的喉咙也是。

“我想喝水。”

多米尼克立马起身帮他拿了杯水过来，一点一点看着他咽下去，马吕斯的眼睛还是红红的，像极了急性感染造成的红眼病，但具体原因还没分析出来，医生告诉他这不是什么大的问题，他于是安心了。

“你要吃苹果吗，马吕斯？”

工程师咽了咽口水作为回答，于是多米尼克拿起刀开始为他削皮，然后把苹果切成小块，一块一块给他喂下去，直到马吕斯满足的舔干净嘴角，他没忘记那根麻醉针，多米尼克在古斯塔夫的指导下帮他扎好，然后又给他放平了病床。

“睡个好觉。”

“多米尼克，等等，今天是几号？”

“是三月七号了，明天就是IWD，然后接着是你的生日。”

马吕斯示意他再凑近一点，然后突然抬头吻上了他的隔离面罩。

“晚安。”

多米尼克终于是笑着走出病房的。

可能有麻醉针的影响，他睡得很熟，直到快要醒来时才做了一个短暂的梦，他梦到自己从隔离病房走出去，和自己的队友们一起切开自己的生日蛋糕，然后是多米尼克，他送给自己一枚戒指，然后晨曦将他从美梦中唤醒。

他还是像昨天那样躺在床上，眼睛或睁或闭着，听着外面人的谈话。

他听到自己的队友们谈论着自己的病情，听他们谈论着新运来的物资，在研发中的血清，还有即将返程的时间，他只是隐约听到了一些，几乎每个人都和他说过话要么是隔着玻璃板，要么是隔着屏幕，这对他来说没什么区别，还是多米尼克带来的红苹果和麻醉针，他们就这样一起待了一整天，他们的身体接触让马吕斯感到安心，即使是隔着一层严严实实的防护服 。

他又睡了过去，他梦到他过生日时的场景，那枚闪闪发亮的戒指，上面看起来镶着黄色的水晶，黄色的，闪闪发光，他捂住了自己的头，他看到那些怪异的东西一个又一个在他的队友身旁爆炸，让他们发出痛苦的惨叫，他看到感染者特有的发着红光的角质层从他的左眼里长出来，刺破了他飞行员头盔的护目镜，他看到自己戴着戒指的左手上开始冒出渗着酸液的水泡，他看到自己…………

他看到自己杀了多米尼克。

他尖叫着想要逃脱，他知道这一定是梦，这一定是，但身体却没法动弹，只能看着那些场景发生在自己的眼前，他挣扎着抬起右手——太好了，他摸到一把水果刀，他要结束这个令人心寒的梦境，他要斩断一切恐惧的根源。

他刺穿了自己的左眼。

这太快了，他还没有来得及感受到疼痛，就什么都感受不到了。医生赶到的时候，一切已经晚了，姑娘们用来做蛋糕的材料还都摆在桌子上，队员们准备好的礼物也还没来得及包装，多米尼克亲自订的戒指还摆在桌面上。

这是三月九日的早晨。

我最亲爱的工程师——他会永远40岁。

多米尼克这样写道——而他的爱人也会陪他一起。

我们会永远在一起。

Fin


	3. 椰奶

“Marius，你在吗？”

Dominic对着黑漆漆的房间叫了两声，他想着Marius可能是出门了，或者只是在床上睡觉，要么就是又去了该死的实验室，他打开客厅的灯，桌子上还放着Marius给他留的半杯牛奶，虽然已经凉了，不过对于口渴的人来说刚刚好。

他两三口喝完，然后才意识到有些不对劲，这尝起来不像牛奶，也不像奶粉冲泡出来的东西，更像是其他的什么，羊奶吗？可是为什么会有羊奶呢，他打开冰箱，看了看空无一物的垃圾桶，没有找到任何乳制品的包装袋。

奇了怪了。

直到Marius醒来，他还在疑惑这件事。

例行的亲吻和拥抱之后，Marius又开始捣鼓自己的小东西，那些他从实验室里拿出来的玻璃器皿和密封在西林瓶里的溶液，但他看起来还在找东西，直到他看见桌子上残留着白色痕迹的杯子。

“Dominic，你是不是把我的样本倒掉了？”

“什么？”

他从卧室探出头来，顺着Marius的目光看向那个杯子。

“你说那杯奶吗？我喝掉了，奶味挺浓的，那是……等等，样本？你做实验用的？”

他们两个用傻子一样的表情看着对方。

“你喝掉了？”

“那到底是什么东西，Marius，你得和我说清楚。”

“是，我的，奶。”

“醒醒，你还没到哺乳期。”

“我知道，傻子Dominic，但事实就是这样。”

“我不信。”

激将法对Marius一直很管用，他卷起自己的衣服拉到胸前让Dominic自己来看，然后就半推半就的被拉进卧室。

“我早该猜到告诉你会有什么后果的，变态Dominic。”

嘴上这么说着，Marius还是乖乖自己脱掉了衣服躺在床上，毕竟距离他们上次做爱也有几天了，他明白Dominic是因为爱他才整天想上他，但他还是对自己爱人高涨的性欲感到不解。

Dominic就躺在Marius身旁，用手轻轻抚上Marius微微胀满的胸部，本来富有弹性的组织变得更加柔软，他用手轻轻揉捏了几下，便听到Marius的声音从唇边泻出，他此刻正涨红了脸看着Dominic那只作乱的手。

“怎么了，不舒服吗？”

他笑着发问，用指尖轻轻摩擦Marius的乳头。

“这里好胀……Dominic……”

他加大了力道，开始揉搓Marius胸前的软肉，直到Marius抓住他的手让他停下。

“这样会更酸的，傻子。”

他别过头，暗自咒骂几句，无非是些蠢蛋，变态之类的词，他也想不出什么别的话了，但Dominic却懂得如何戳他的痛处。

“关于这件事情，我有一个猜想，Marius，”他低头舔舐Marius的胸口，“你喜欢这种感觉，对不对？”

“闭嘴Dominic。”  
“我说中了。”  
“没有。”  
“别骗人了，”  
于是他又低下头去，用舌头濡湿了乳晕，牙齿轻啃敏感的乳头，直到那个肉粒硬挺起来才作罢，嘴唇贴上粉色的边缘，配合着舌头轻轻吮吸起来，随后香甜的味道溢满。

“真甜，Marius。”

Dominic用手捏着Marius的下巴堵上了他试图骂人的嘴，另一只手还不舍的留恋在Marius胸前，不时揉捏几下，直到乳汁沾湿了他的手，Dominic才意识到自己干了什么。Marius终于得以从这个吻中逃离出来，他大口喘着气，Dominic的手伸到Marius身下，握住了他已经硬的发烫的阴茎，成功让Marius被自己的口水呛住了，他猛地起身咳嗽，让Dominic的颈椎发出了哀鸣，他捂着脖子叫唤了两声，然后把Marius推回床上。

“你得补偿我！”

Marius笑的实在是太开心了，眼泪都被笑了出来，他当然知道招惹Dominic有什么后果，但他忍不住，被推倒在床上操一顿是意料之中的事情，而乐趣就在于事情是如何演变到那一步的。

但Dominic只是把他按在床上，然后拉开被子把两个人裹进去，叹了口气准备睡觉，留下浑身发热的Marius一个人沉迷在情欲里。

Marius开始慌了，他担心Dominic是不是阳痿了，或者对他失去兴趣了——不，不可能，他刚刚看起来还兴致勃勃的，所以Dominic一定是生殖系统出问题了。

他转身抱住自己的男朋友，轻轻拍着他的肩膀，犹豫了一下还是开口了。

“没关系的Dominic，我不介意的，这种事情也不是你的错。”

“什么？”

“毕竟你也不年轻了，早泄是正常的。”

Dominic这次真的生气了，他之前只是有些怀疑Marius的情商，而Marius居然开始质疑他的性能力了，这事不出两天就会传遍全队，不，不行，这绝对不行。

他在Marius来得及反应之前把他掀翻，扒开他的双腿卡进去，往他湿漉漉的后穴里塞了两根手指，Marius一开始下意识的想推开他，但却克制住了，他看着Dominic皱紧的眉头，露出有些担心的神色。

“不用勉强自己的，Dominic，会好起来的。”

但Dominic不为所动，他只需动动手指就能轻易勾起Marius的性欲，他也的确那么做了，他用手指操的Marius全身都软了下来，然后眯着眼睛笑了。

Marius没想到他会一下子全都顶进去，他只觉得自己被填的满满的，而体内的那根性器无疑是炽热硬挺的，他意识到Dominic并没有阳痿，也就是说他以后的性生活都能有保障，他放松了心情，却因为走神换来速度更快的冲撞。

Dominic抽动的力道并不大——这是他们说好的，所以他要从其他地方补回来，饱满的乳房是他新的着力点，Marius起初并不是很情愿，无奈胸部传来胀痛的感觉，而Dominic的吮吸也的确让他很舒服，但阴茎却因此受到冷落，Marius想要伸手去抚慰自己，却因为Dominic挡在身前而放弃，那根家伙正硬的发疼，前段流出些透明的液体出来，无助的耸在冰凉的空气里。

Marius双眼放空的看着天花板上的吊灯，光源在他面前晃来晃去，晃得他有些头晕，但下身传来的快感却清晰无比，他无意识的呻吟和止不住的泪水都是Dominic的媚药，直到他的阴茎吐出一股股的白液，那人也丝毫没有要停下来的意思，只是更频繁的吮吸他的胸口。

“Dominic……慢一点……好胀……”

他迷迷糊糊的说，Marius已经被操得神智不清了，工程师的大脑一旦在这种时候就被搅成一滩浆糊，他的求饶并没有起到应有的效果，等到Dominic终于肯在他体内射出来——Marius再也不会误认为他有早泄的可能了。

“不，不行，Marius你不能睡。”

“唔……放过我吧……”

“干你太伤肾了，我得补回来。”

没等Marius回话，Dominic就又趴在他胸前，咬住肉粒吮吸起来。

“啊……别……你是不想让我睡觉了吗……混蛋Dominic……”

直到Marius的乳房里挤不出来东西，Dominic才肯放他去睡觉，他回味着咂咂嘴，搂着Marius睡着了。

Dominic一直睡到快中午，迎接他的是一杯温热的奶和脸红到脖子根的Marius。

Fin


	4. 莫名其妙

马吕斯不知道自己最近是怎么了，但他至少可以感受到这并不是一件好事，他觉得自己的脑袋突然变得有些混沌，但却不像是任何一类因为生活习惯而惯出来的毛病，但他现在还不打算去找医生。他总是下意识的觉得自己只是缺少休息时间，又在工作的时候摄入过多的咖啡因，理论上来说，这会让他的思维变的更清晰，唯一的副作用只是对他来说影响并不大的偏头痛罢了，直到他在一组数据上犯了三个相似的错误——他这次确信，自己的身体一定是出了什么大问题。

古斯塔夫让他做了一次全身检查，在两天的等待之后，他被叫到了基地的医务室里，那位医生正少见的皱着眉头——他平常总是一副温柔的表情，马吕斯有些忐忑的走过去，然后发现这位老好人的眉头并不是因为什么负面情绪才皱的那么紧，他只是单纯的在疑惑。

他抬起头来，正眼盯着马吕斯。

“一个好消息，很显然你优秀的大脑并没有出现任何明显到可以影响你思考的问题，但是……你的激素水平在最近这段时间里波动的很厉害。”

“不可能。”

马吕斯用手指磨蹭着自己的下巴。

“理论上来说不可能。”

“马吕斯，我需要你回答我几个问题。”

“你的第二性别是什么，我知道你是Omega，我想听你亲口确认。”

马吕斯明显的楞了一下。

“我是Omega，毫无疑问。”

“第二个问题，你是不是还没有被标记过，任何层面上的。”

“是的，医生。”

“最后一个问题……你都是怎么度过发情期的。”

古斯塔夫给他搬来一个凳子，示意他坐下慢慢说。

“我，我很久没有经历发情期了，从性别觉醒后的第六个月开始……”

医生明显陷入了一种莫名的震惊之中，他垂下眼来确定自己刚才没有听漏任何一个词。”

“我和我当时的医生……做了点小玩意装在我身上，但我只负责结构和电路的部分，总之，那能让我非常稳定的度过发情期……很久了，我猜是那玩意出了什么问题，但我没有一点头绪。”

马吕斯把脸埋在自己的掌心里，深深的叹了口气。

“那我现在是不是要靠着抑制剂过活了？”

“理论上来说……”

“告诉我，古斯塔夫，求你了。”

“恐怕不行，马吕斯，我很抱歉，你这次需要的不止是药物和激素。”

他顿了顿，用一个让马吕斯觉得奇怪的眼神看着他。

“你需要一个伴侣，不管是哪种意义上的，我想……你已经有人选了。”

马吕斯回到自己的宿舍里，思考了一会才明白古斯塔夫的言外之意，医生觉得他已经有了那个可以让他交出全部信任的人，包括自己的下半生。

他倒在自己的床上，脑子里想着一些乱七八糟的事情，比如说真有这样的抉择摆在他面前，他要选一个什么样的人，他第一个想到的是多米尼克。

他不知道自己为什么会想到那个混蛋，但是，他就是这么觉得，他希望多米尼克可以帮助他，他希望在这种时候，多米尼克可以陪在他的身边，他有些委屈，眼睛酸酸的，最终还是哭了出来，他知道这种事根本不可能，至少不会发生在自己身上。

——————————————

多米尼克正在和詹姆斯在一家德国的酒吧里喝酒，他们刚结束一次累得要死的任务，但烦心的事总是接二连三，他把一升容量的玻璃啤酒杯重重的砸在吧台上，詹姆斯安慰的拍了拍他的肩膀，他不知道要怎样安慰这个德国人，暗恋对象是个情商低到到负数的人这件事本身就可任意称得上悲惨了，更何况多米尼克甚至不知道马吕斯的第二性别，在长达三年的朝夕相处间，多米尼克没有一次明确的闻到马吕斯的信息素，也从来没有见到类似Alpha或者Omega用的抑制剂之类，他第一次在这种事情上感到如此的挫败，如果马吕斯是个Beta也就算了，但他的信息素闻起来变幻不定，这根本不像是普通的Beta，入伍时的体检报告又不予公布，这让多米尼克无从下手，他总不能真的去直接问问马吕斯，这样子他的意图也就暴露无遗了。

“事情总会有转机的，多米尼克，只要你别放弃操到他的梦想。”

“去你的詹姆斯，我只是想和他交往罢了。”

“你有试过直接告白吗？”

“我尝试过。”

多米尼克哀叹出声。

“我有一次问他，你愿意和我在一起吗，你猜他说什么，‘我们现在不正在一起吗’，我觉得我已经够直白了，可他……”

詹姆斯抬手打断了他的话。

“等等，老兄，我得接个电话，让我看看，是古斯塔夫打来的。”

他拿着电话离开了大概三分钟才回来，脸上是一副令人捉摸不清的表情，说不上的高兴还是戏谑。

“你的转机到了，德国佬。”

詹姆斯只说了这一句，后来任多米尼克怎么问他都不愿开口了。

他们只是喝着酒，直到他们该返程的时间。

————————————

他回去的时候才从队友的口中得知，马吕斯病倒了，古斯塔夫给他批了半个月的假，在这期间他将呆在自己的寝室里，饮食都由古斯塔夫负责，但是多米尼克一回来，这责任就落到了他的身上，医生脸上的表情让他感到熟悉的可怕，就像那天晚上的詹姆斯，他提了份午餐到他和马吕斯的双人寝室里，推开门就闻到了一股古怪的甜味，像是香草冰淇淋，又像肉桂卷的香味，他还从来不知道工程师喜欢这样的甜品，可能这样的食物能有助于他集中精力。

“我还以为你只会喝黑咖啡来提神，”

他一边说着推开了门，“没想到你还会喜欢这种食物。”

马吕斯面朝下的趴在床上，他像一条上岸后被厨房纸巾擦干的鱼，直到多米尼克用力摇了摇他的肩膀才清醒过来，他迷蒙的睁开眼睛，咕哝了两句听不清什么的话，他起身揉眼打哈欠，坐了一会才肯下床。

“你回来了，多米尼克。”

“我回来了，给你带了午饭，你的病怎么样了？”

“嗯？什么？”

“你不是病了吗？”

“没有啊，你听谁说的？”

“大家都这么说。”

他们干瞪着眼，谁也不知道说什么好。

“我猜是……古斯塔夫，他让我不要出门，而且谁也不能见。”

多米尼克在他的床边坐了下来，又在他的额头上吻了一下，他知道这有些过火，但他相信马吕斯并不介意。

“那你好好休息吧，医生这么做一定有他的原因。”

“等等多米尼克，我想我大概知道原因，我要和你好好谈谈。”

马吕斯罕见的露出这种担心的神情， 像是这件事谈不好，他就会被一辈子无法踏进实验室似的，他们来到客厅，坐在沙发上，多米尼克还帮他接了一杯温水，他觉得这有利于稳定马吕斯的情绪。

“说吧，我听着。”

“多米尼克，你愿意标记我吗？”

他用期冀的眼神看向多米尼克，但实际上并没有抱太大的期望，他看到多米尼克明显的僵直了身体，他的喉咙滚动了一下，然后发现自己无话可说。

“什么？”

他一点也不希望自己听错了。

“你愿意标记我吗？”

他从来没想到过自己的暗恋会被马吕斯的主动邀请打断，他不知道这是怎么一回事，也许就是詹姆斯说的那样，他的‘转机’到了，他几乎是颤抖着握住了马吕斯的双手，把他拉进怀里亲吻着，经验为零的工程师有些不太适应这样亲密的动作，但他还是乖乖地配合着多米尼克，直到他满足的离开那张嘴唇。

“所以你是答应了？”

多米尼克现在不愿意管那些他还未能得知的疑惑了，他脑子里只剩下那股香甜的味道，他紧紧的抱住马吕斯，蹭在他的耳朵旁边。

“我喜欢你，马吕斯。”

“可我还不知道我是不是喜欢你。”

“那为什么要选我？”

马吕斯自己也不知道原因他回忆了一下自己当时的脑回路，结果一无所获。

“因为……你是个好人，还是我最好的朋友？”

“那如果换成埃利亚斯呢？他也是你最好的朋友。”

“可是莫妮卡……”

“你只需要告诉我。”

“我不想，我想和你待在一起。”

“那这就是喜欢。”

这就是喜欢，马吕斯在自己心里重复了一遍，多米尼克和其他人都不一样，他终于明白其中的原因了。  
“我喜欢你，多米尼克。”

“我从现在起就是你的Alpha了，只属于你的，所以能告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”

“首先，我是个Omega，然后我的发情期快要到了……我也不知道是什么原因，可能是上次演习有太多EMP炸在我旁边了，那玩意好像坏掉了，不能再代替抑制剂了，古斯塔夫也说我不能单纯靠药物了……我只能靠你了。”

多米尼克现在就想跪地感谢那位SAS的老兵，他现在迫不及待的想品尝马吕斯的味道，他没费多大力气就把这个轻的要命的工程师打横抱起来，放到了自己的床上。

“多米尼克，我们现在是要做什么？”

“演习，为标记的那次做个准备，以免你到时候太慌张。”

“那我该……做什么？”

“脱掉衣服，然后乖乖听我的。”

他只穿了一件破洞牛仔裤和卫衣，两三下就被扒了下来，只剩下一条纯棉的平角内裤，这还是他第一次这么近距离的打量近乎裸体的马吕斯，他没费多少功夫就把自己也脱的一丝不挂，他们两个就这样互相对望着，然后双双笑出了声。

“这真令人尴尬，不是吗？”

马吕斯低下头紧张的摆弄着自己的手指，多米尼克俯身抱他，屋子里昏昏暗暗的，他感到自己怀里的人坐直了身体，一动不动的僵在那里，像是个在物理课上认真听课的大学生，虽然从某种意义上讲的确是这样。

“放松，马吕斯。”

他不紧不慢地在马吕斯的额头和脖子上落下安抚的吻，逐渐的，这个动作有了成效，他靠进了多米尼克的怀里，仰着脖子任他亲吻舔舐，马吕斯喜欢在紧张的时候轻轻捏着自己的喉结来控制呼吸，但他现在却因为这要命的地方被舌头挤压而急促的喘了起来，天知道多米尼克到底觊觎他多久了，在只穿着背心短裤的训练场里，在大家坦诚相见的集体浴室里，多米尼克不止一次因为他这样的想法而感到羞耻和痛苦，在夜深人静的寝室里，他总是借着自己房间的地理优势，在和马吕斯有关的性幻想里，他们会在这张床上，在整栋楼的最边缘，每当这时，他就会停下来，接下来会发生的事情是他不可预知的，他没法想象工程师在这样的情境下会做出什么事来，他只能借着记忆里的，马吕斯修长有力的腿和无辜的神情，他会压着嗓子吟出来，在用湿纸巾处理干净后，就疲惫的躺进噩梦里，鬼知道他度过了多少个那样的夜晚，他甚至自己也记不清了，那样痛苦的折磨是如此的漫长，但这样的突如其来也让他悸动不安。

不，不止这些，他在自己的脑子里回想着什么，还有……他抬起头来，看着现在正发生的一切。

还有他清澈的眼睛，那双正紧紧的盯着他的眼睛。

他低声咒骂了一句，决定把之前的顾虑都他妈的抛到看不见的角落里，他把马吕斯扑倒在自己的床上，这个他肖想了无数次的场景，马吕斯想要脱口而出的惊叫悉数被堵在一个绵长的吻里，他用可以忽略的力气无谓的挣扎了两下，就开始试着迎合多米尼克的节奏，他笨拙的舌头并没什么机会占据主动权，但他有着足够的勇气，这就足够了，马吕斯费劲的把自己的舌头挤进多米尼克的嘴里，胡乱搅缠着，他们的唾液混合着从嘴角溢出，在马吕斯的脖子上留下一道水痕，多米尼克的手不再用于禁锢，而是全力于摸索，马吕斯的身上没什么肉，平坦的胸部和紧致的腰腹丝毫不像是个Omega的样子。

多米尼克脑子里有一些乱七八糟的想法，他想到自己上个月吃的Alpha抑制剂，这会也差不多该到了期限，但他并不打算利用他的信息素来制服马吕斯，他不会这样做的，他只是一声不吭的给马吕斯做着手活，他对自己的技巧有足够的信心，那根阴茎没一会就涨了起来，硬硬的戳在多米尼克的手心里，马吕斯在他耳边哼哼着，他紧闭着眼睛，还要多此一举的用手肘盖住，但这只会让下身穿来的感觉变得更刺激，马吕斯的脚趾尖连着小腿都绷得直直的，在稍有空隙时才好放松下来一会，但多米尼克从不见好就收，他更偏好变本加厉的做法。

这是马吕斯第一次被人做口活，他咬住自己的嘴唇，用惊恐的眼神看着多米尼克，他甚至还什么都没有做，只是单纯的含在嘴里，他们对视着，多米尼克不轻不重的在上面舔了一口，他能感受到马吕斯的大腿在那一瞬间绷紧了，试图紧紧的合在一起来抵御过多的快感，但最后还是放弃似的松了下来，他又闭上了自己的眼睛，咬住左手的手腕，像是沉浮在一片海洋里，这更像是一种默许，多米尼克更加卖力的舔舐吮吸着，直到他能清楚每根凸起的青筋，熟悉了他冠状沟的形状，直到马吕斯射在他的嘴里。

多米尼克擦干净嘴角，翻身下床蹲在床头柜旁翻找着，润滑液和套子当然在列，除此之外还有一些说不上名字的小玩意，他在马吕斯的抗议声中蒙上了他的眼睛，又让他翻过身摆成跪趴着的姿势，他又在马吕斯头边垫了几块枕头，等一切都按他预想的准备还好后，他才打开那瓶润滑剂，冰凉的啫喱被涂抹在臀缝里，多米尼克的手上自然也沾了不少，那地方紧的要死，他废了半天劲都没塞进去一个手指间，奈何马吕斯总喜欢说不合时宜的话。

“这就像……肛肠科的医生在给我指检一样，为什么不试试橡胶手套呢？”

多米尼克听到这话后，在心里操了他十八遍才堪堪忍住发脾气的冲动，他不能装作没听到，于是又往手上挤了一堆润滑乳，稍微狠下心用了点力气，才终于插了食指的一个多指节进去，这让马吕斯痛呼了一声。

“你自找的。”

忽略马吕斯的声音对他来说是绝对不可能的，他只能以不弄伤这个工程师为底线了——因为引他发出声音实在是太轻易的事情了，过了不一会，他就成功地插了一整根手指进去。

“多米尼克——你在吗——”

“傻子。”

“我想看着你，你能把这玩意解开吗？”

“不行，马吕斯，这是一次演习，所以要从最难的地方下手。”

“那为什么……”

“为了你不会在发情期里出岔子，马吕斯，这样对我们两个都好。”

他闷闷的哼了声。

“我又不会做出来什么出格的事……”

“那你是不知道舒赫拉特在发情期里差点没踢断塞穆斯的肋骨。”

“别拿我和毛子比……”

“是，你更容易出问题，所以我要把你关在我的房间里。”

他趁着说话的空隙抵进了中指的指尖，这次马吕斯没有太大的动静，他只是咬着枕头，把脸深深的埋进那堆棉花里，他把全身的力气集中到手臂和指尖，才得以让字自己的下身放松，纯棉材质的床单几乎要被抓破了，他从没有在那个地方受过这般的疼痛，直到多米尼克终于隔着一层组织摸到了前列腺的位置，马吕斯才有了些别的反应，他像是腰椎被抽走了一般，软软的趴在了床上，只剩下大腿骨支撑他屁股的重量。

他还是倔强的不愿意出声，于是多米尼克趁机加快了扩张的速度，手指不停的抽插，在马吕斯被他的手指操到失神时又塞进更多的指头，等到这件艰难的事情终于完成之后，工程师才被抱着翻回正面朝上的姿势。

那条用来蒙眼的布条早就湿透了，马吕斯的眼睛还是紧紧的闭着，但眼角早就肿的不成样子，多米尼克这才意识到他安静的原因是已经哭到失声，他把枕头拽出来，果然也留下了不少水渍，但事已至此，多米尼克把马吕斯的双腿抬到自己的肩膀上，扶着自己的阴茎慢慢插了进去。

他并没收到多少阻力，只是在进入的途中马吕斯突然打了个嗝，他开始慢慢的抽动起来，直到出入都顺畅无比，才开始加快速度，马吕斯就是在这时候才睁开眼睛，他的眼睛里还有上周熬夜没消下去的红血丝，眼泪覆在巩膜上幽幽反射着微弱的光，他什么也没说，只是看着，而多米尼克对此的反应却很大，他把马吕斯的双腿往下压了压，像头发情的种马似的，这中年处男哪受得了这种刺激，他在嘶哑的吟了几声之后，终于放开腔的哭喊，他感到有些后悔，起床后应该多喝些水的，泪水和汗液流失的同时好像也带走了他身上的力气，他的嘴唇有时都要粘在一起，口腔内干涸的不像话，他费力的伸出手来，多米尼克看见他的举动时便猛的一下停住了动作，他大概是猜到了，他用右手托着马吕斯的脖子，倾着身体和他交换了一个吻，马吕斯这才平静下来，但多米尼克看起来更激动了，他重复着那组机械的运动，就算腰肌劳损，他看起来也不会停下，马吕斯被顶的又打了几个嗝，阴茎早在一开始就硬的不像话了，这会更是流出水来，他们最后差不多是同时射出来的，在搂抱温存了一会之后，多米尼克才把自己的家伙拔出去，避孕套被绑了个结随意地抛在地上，他们一会还有正事要干。

END

 

他要先把马吕斯喂饱。


	5. 晨起

James 说的是真的，Dominic 真的穿着尖叫鸡的衣服来操他了，他在前面狂奔，Dominic 就在后面猛追。

然后他就被吓醒了。

太阳光透过没拉紧的窗帘毫不吝啬的洒进来，照得Marius 有些恍惚，他转头去看旁边的人，幸好，只是Dominic 。

他忍不住凑近去看Dominic 的睡颜，脸上的绒毛被光染成金色，他紧闭着双眼，没了那双大眼睛，也使他看起来更接近他的真实年龄，即使在睡觉时，Dominic 也要皱着眉头，但这次夹得更紧。

Marius 知道这其中有他的过错，他不该拼命的灌Dominic 只为知道他的酒品有多差，结果谁也没想到他喝醉以后就直接睡着了，只好由Marius 把他扛回宿舍。宿醉的早晨总是痛苦的，无论是头痛还是恶心，都是让人无法忍受的难过，他想做些什么来挽救自己昨天晚上糟糕的提议。

Emmmmmmm……比如做一顿早餐？可是他对自己的厨艺并不是那么自信，他正在思考的时候，听见身后传来一声拉长的呻吟，Dominic 看起来快要醒了，于是他连忙拉紧窗帘，谁知道宿醉和起床气会不会更配呢。

起床气……起床的时候会干什么呢……Marius 看着被子上那块来历不明的凸起陷入了沉思，这是一个很危险的想法，可惜Marius 就是这种想到什么就会去做的人，过了一会，他决定付诸实践。

他轻轻掀开被子，凝视着Dominic 鼓起来的内裤，然后手伸到床头柜拿了套子和润滑剂便岔开腿跪在Dominic 身旁，他极不熟练的往手心挤了点润滑剂，然后磨蹭到自己的身后，用一根手指轻轻顶进去，这有点疼，但他不得不忍住叫声，如果吵醒了Dominic ，那这就是另一回事了。

他试探性地在体内勾了勾手指，不出意料地按到了一个小小的硬块，给自己的扩张的过程无比艰巨，但找到快感后，就会轻松很多，至少不会再那么疼了。

Marius 本着这样的观点，轻轻按压了几下，收到了还算不错的反馈，于是他又挤进第二根手指，沾着润滑液在体内开合，两根手指已经够他受的了，但距离目标还差很远，他只能跪趴着撅起屁股，不时戳一下前列腺的地方让自己放松，等他终于慢慢的顶进第三根手指，并能顺畅的抽动时，看着Dominic 平静的睡脸，Marius 终于松了一口气。

他轻轻拉起Dominic 的内裤边，把他正在勃起的阴茎掏出来，套上他最喜欢的菠萝味的避孕套，在股缝里蹭了几下，然后对准自己的入口坐了下去。

而Dominic 的表情一点都没变，他还是紧闭着眼，皱着眉，就像……Marius 掐断了自己的幻想。

他缓缓抬起腰，然后轻轻坐了下去，他怕吵醒Dominic，但又希望他能给他个痛快而不是让他这样提心吊胆。

如他所愿，他刚刚坐下去，Dominic就醒了，吓得Mariu 一下子夹紧了括约肌，看鬼似的看着他刚醒来的男朋友。

“哇……Marius ……一大早就这么饥渴的？” 

Dominic 一脸戏谑，手交叉着垫在脑后，好整以暇地看着他。

“我不是，我没有……”

“那你能解释一下这个状况吗？嗯？”

“我……只是刚好……”

“刚好看见我晨勃了就坐上来了？真是……难得的主动呢。”

平时喋喋不休的Marius 此时仿佛失去了言语的能力，他支吾着半天说不出来一句话，他难堪的用手捂住脸，甚至想立刻从这个世界消失。

他感到Dominic的手覆上了他的，他的双手被握住挪开，那张脸突然凑的很近，他被拉入了一个吻里，直到快窒息才被放开。

“不过我很喜欢。”

Dominic 拉过来一个枕头靠在自己背后，一副悠闲的表情半躺着，宿醉醒来的烦躁感被压下去不少，他盯着不知所措的Marius ，看着他在自己身上抬起屁股又一下子坐下去的那个瞬间，微微颤抖的身体和平复不下来的胸膛。

等他终于看够了，便有一下没一下的抚弄Marius 的阴茎，他像是被电箱电到了似的，突然抽了一下，然后便更卖力的在Dominic 身上操自己。

“操……Dom……你是萎了吗动都不动一下……”

“你主动的，你自己来。”

“Dominic！你他妈……求你了……操我……”

没等他说完，Dominic 就挺着腰毫无章法地顶着，成功勾起了Marius 的欲望，他大叫着Dominic 的名字，迎合着他顶撞的动作，脸颊泛着不正常的红晕，Dominic 调整着角度，直到他每次都能让Marius 发出不可遏制的呻吟。

可怜的Marius ，他被彻彻底底的操软了，双腿已经支撑不住身体的重量，只能靠撑在Dominic 胸前的手提供一点点支持，他知道自己就要射了，而Dominic甚至又去挑逗他身体的其他地方，他的乳头早就被捏的硬挺起来，上面沾满了亮晶晶的唾液，颈侧和锁骨处全都是太过用力留下的或红或紫的吻痕。

操，Dominic 太了解他了，就像猎人了解自己的猎物要怎么烤着才最好吃似的，Marius 被吃的一干二净。

“你…你不会怪我的吧，昨天……给你灌了那么多……”

“当然不会了，我很喜欢你主动的样子，为此我宁愿被灌醉十次。”

“这可是……你说的……”

“不过你要是真的敢灌醉我十次，后果自己想吧。”

Marius 开始有些后悔他鲁莽的决定，一定是因为刚睡醒脑子不清醒才觉得“一炮泯恩仇”对Dominic 有效。他突然觉得心有不甘，于是俯身用力咬上身下人的嘴唇，结果又被摁着后脑勺接吻，他气的打像Dominic 的胸口却被抓住了手，只好放弃挣扎。

“我知道他们为什么总叫你耶大头了，因为你的头是真的大。”

“你……”

“不过这样也挺好。”

Dominic 顺手揉了揉Marius 头上翘起来的卷毛。

“这样我就不怕弄丢你了。”

“你……干嘛突然话比我还多，你还操不操了……”

“谢谢提醒。”

他摁着Marius 的腿根往下压，大幅度的在里面抽动，对准着前列腺的位置重重地碾过去，汗湿的大腿滑溜溜的，于是他便把Marius 压倒在床上，扛起两条腿，握住他的腰就操了起来。

“操操操Dominic我他妈错了你饶了我啊啊啊别那么快老子受不了了你还是不是人啊妈的打桩机都没你这么打的我操……”

Marius 的嘴被无情的堵住了，只能发出含糊的呻吟和水声，他终于明白了什么叫做“性情多变”，并且以自己的ADS 就地起誓以后再也不在这方面招惹Dominic 。

——

“Dominic 你还……是不是人……”

Marius 捂着自己的屁股侧躺在床上哀嚎。

“我是不是人你最清楚了。”

“那你，不是人。”

“屁股疼就快闭嘴吧，还是说你想给我口一发？”

“滚吧Dominic 我没你这个……”

“闭嘴，吃什么我给你带回来，或者你也可以选择不吃。”

“菠萝炒饭。”

“你还真是喜欢菠萝呢，连做的时候都……”

“……”

“卧槽Dominic 你居然装睡！”

“我走了拜拜。”

门啪地一声关上了，只留Marius 一个人躺在床上思考要不要杀了Dominic 灭口。

Dominic一开始就醒了，他不会说的。

End


	6. 你要当爸爸了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是带球车，Bandit惨遭nerf之后有感而发

当Dominic 从长达一周的任务里回来时，他看了看自己的房间，又回过身确认了一下门牌号，他和Marius的公寓里几乎放满了ADS，无论窗口，门口，还是卧室的床边，而当事人只是懒洋洋的趴在沙发塌上晒着太阳，怀里还抱着一件Dominic 的旧卫衣。

Gustave 说过，Omega 会不时出现筑巢行为，把能给予安全感的物品放在自己的身旁，比如残留着Alpha 信息素的织物，这类结构能很大程度上保留酮类，让它得以持续不断的挥发出来。

他突然觉得自己有些失宠，好像ADS更能给这个工程兵安全感似的，Marius顶着他有些怨念的眼神咕哝着翻了个身，刚好把手垂在了沙发旁的装置上，还顺手摸了摸发着红光的头部。

Dominic莫名的有些生气，他跨步来到Marius 身旁，看着他四仰八叉的姿势和蠢兮兮的睡颜，又觉得没必要和傻子生气。

他俯身用舌头舔湿Marius 的嘴唇，看他没什么反应，就用深吻掠夺了他的呼吸，舌头在他的嘴里胡搅蛮缠，唾液里的那点信息素足以让一周没见他的Omega 感到兴奋，这是真的，因为紧接着他就被掀翻在了地上。

而Marius 只是揉了揉眼睛，对着他傻笑了一下。

“你回来啦，Dominic 。”

阳光打在他的背上，脸上的绒毛被晕染出金光，这光景让Dominic呆愣了一下。他接着又迅速调整好自己的表情，说出脑海中预想的那些话。

“认真的吗，ADS比我更有安全感？”

“怎么，你终于把怀疑对象范围扩充到非人类了？”

“倒也不是。”

算了，他放弃在这种事上暗示Marius ，如果他嘴里能吐出来什么感人的情话，他宁愿失去一个铁丝网。

Marius 张开双手，Dominic 就顺势窝进他怀里，他们理所应当的吻在一起，他清楚自己的男友想要什么，不是舌尖的那点信息素，他要更多，Dominic对这种事情从不犹豫，倒不如说Marius罕见的主动让他更兴奋了，沙发的面积根本不够用，他们一边在不知谁的口腔里纠缠，一边相互搂抱着倒在床上，Marius 只穿了一件衬衫，Dominic 只是解开那件衣服的扣子，薄薄的衣料挂在他身上，Marius 又开口了。

“关于ADS……不Dominic，别那么看着我，我得说，你的衣服更有安全感。”

所以这算男友衬衫吗，Dominic 翻了个白眼。

“很合身。”

然后他隔着那件衬衫咬上Marius 的乳头，唾液濡湿后的白色布料变成半透明的样子，让粉嫩的小家伙暴露无遗，稍微有些鼓胀的乳房也遭到Dominic 的大力揉搓，Marius 一边喊痛一边又吟出声来，左手不老实的挪到自己的阴茎上，但还没套弄几下就被抓了个正着，他不听话的双手都被绑了起来，而Dominic 却还在慢悠悠的用舌头感受Marius腹部的皮肤。

“虽然我一直不抵抗你的行为但不代表我对暴力性爱没有意见。”

“所以你真的觉得把我的双手绑起来是个好决定吗Dominic。”

那个被他在心里称作变态的人适时舔上了他的阴茎让他没法再说出别的什么话，他只能咬紧下唇好让自己别再发出令人羞耻的叫声，Dominic 的口活好到让他怀疑人生，他觉得没人能比这人的舌头更了解他的阴茎了。

“Dominic虽然你口活好但是那没办法掩盖你试图塞进我屁股里的手指头。”

Marius 是想这么说的，但实际上他什么也说不出来，润滑液是他喜欢的草莓味，他能感觉到Dominic在一开始就插进去了两根手指，那本该很疼，但他现在的身体状况毫不费力的就吃了进去，括约肌像没饱似的急切的收缩着，隔着一层组织的前列腺只要稍微努力就能压到，Marius 在这时脱力的射了，一股股精液缓缓流出，悉数被Dominic吞食干净。

他抬起工程师的双腿挺腰撞进去，却忘了Marius 一而再三的叮嘱，他想要从Dominic 的桎梏中挣脱，手脚却全都使不上力。

“要么停下，要么以后就不做了。”

Marius 罕见的严肃起来，他爬起身，盯着Dominic 的眼睛。

“躺下，我自己来。”

他被这样的Marius 吓到了，他清楚自己没有遵守约定，却没想到对方反应这么激烈，他只好听话的躺下，然后乖乖欣赏这个缺乏经验的工程师用他被绑在一起的双手扶起自己的阴茎，试图坐进去，但湿滑的器官却从他手中溜走。

他还是挺想继续操他可爱的男朋友的，所以伸手帮了些忙，重新契合在一起的两个人不禁发出满足的叹声，Marius抬起腰，他柔软的臀肉一下下撞在Dominic的大腿上，他把持着力道，只让阴茎浅浅擦过去，但他却舒爽的连脚尖都勾起来，前液里浓烈的信息素让他又硬了起来，他逐渐的有些使不上力，每次抬起身都重重的坠下去，没一会就瘫软在Dominic身上，但屁股还在不舍地抽动着，他趴在那个混球耳边，含住了他的耳垂。

“你要当爸爸了。”

Dominic愣住了，然后他扳住Marius的下巴和他接吻，顺便翻了个身夺回这场性爱的主动权，没过一会他的腰就被紧紧的缠住了，工程师慌乱中抓住了他的手，Dominic也就顺势把他的双手按到头顶，然后开始新一轮的攻势，Marius终于没有不满些什么，只是从唇舌交缠间溢出几声呻吟，最终还是咬着Dominic的肩膀高潮了，他们抱在一起久久没有动弹，等Marius叫喊着手疼，Dominic才起身帮他解除束缚。

“Marius”

“不许抽烟。”

“我爱你。”

“……知道了。”

“你脸红了。”

“没有。”

Dominic轻轻抚上他的肚子，一边看向Marius红透的脖子。

“别摸了，能摸到就见鬼了。”

他别开脸，拒绝看见Dominic傻兮兮的表情，但那人却凑到他的眼前来，又要索求一个吻。

行吧——谁会和狂喜中的笨蛋过不去呢。

 

Dominic如愿的失去了他的铁丝网。  
END


End file.
